Jeff the Killer x Neko! Reader
by NekoKittyLove42
Summary: Hey Guyz!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry the first chapter is so short, I'm getting ready for a date with my boyfriend, it's his birthday! XD I'll try to publish as often as i can XC Love you all!**_

My tail twitched as it curled around my ankles, my ears laid flat on my head. The cage I had lived in had grown too small for me, so Zalgo decided his "precious daughter" needed her own room. Though, I don't quite understand how you can keep your "precious daughter" in a cage.

He walked me to my room, black and red curtains, bed spread, chairs, and even the closet.

"Alright (y/n), please, be comfortable, my dear" Zalgo told me.

"Fuck off" I said.

"Stupid child" Zalgo muttered as he left the room.

I knew Slenderman would come to save me sometime. I had met him when I was younger, and sparked some interest in him. He vowed when Zalgo dragged me away from him, he would bring me back to him.

I was five, and I'm fifteen now. Ten miserable years have passed without any sign of a savior in a black suit with no face, breaking the bullet proof window and saving me from this hell.

Not quite sure what to do, I picked up a note book and began writing. I loved to sing and write songs. I began singing as I was writing.

_Now then my hero come to me, _

_No longer to wait until I see, _

_Knight in black armor guaranteed, _

_To free, _

_No more shall I feel alone, _

_Sometime soon I'll be brought home, _

_Give me a sign so I can know, _

_When it's time to go, _

_So come to me, _

_And set me free, _

_I'm wondering, _

_Where is he?_

_I know that you, _

_Can see the truth…_

Zalgo heard me singing and walked in.

"That is a lovely song my dear, did you write that?" Zalgo asked.

(Y/N! DUCK!" I heard. Only I heard it though, because I am a neko, I have cat hearing, so I ducked.

"What are you do—" Zalgo was thrown aside by an explosion on my window.

I looked out the window to see my savior.

"Slenderman! You've come for me!" I hugged the faceless man.

"Yes, now, (y/n), we must go" Slenderman carried me to the mansion, leaving Zalgo behind in the ruins of his castle as another bomb went off.

We settled in Slenderman's office and he decided to let me live with them. Yes, them, because they had some family members now.

A boy with a green had, black and red eyes, and a pervy smile came in and sat by me.

"This is BEN" Slenderman said.

Another boy, well i thought it was a boy, with an orange hoodie and white mask with black lips, holding the hand of a boy with an orange hoodie, sat together across from me.

"This is Masky and Hoodie" Slenderman said.

Finally, the last boy came in, a boy with black hair down to his shoulders, a white blood stained hoodie, black dress pants, black converse sneakers, white skin, no eyelids, and a smile carved into his face from his mouth to his ears, sat down right beside me.

"This is Jeff the Killer. Or Jeff. Or Jeffery"

"Do NOT call me Jeffery!" Jeff said. I giggled.

Slenderman told me the stories of how these killers came to be. Next, he asked me my story. I said I would save that story for a rainy day.

Living with the Creepypasta's was gonna be fun!


	2. Chapter 2

_"Mmmmm" I moaned as Jeff bit my neck. He rubbed his hard erection on my ass. _

_"(y/n)..." Jeff moaned as I pressed shamelessly against him. He laid all his weight on me, and it felt good. _

_"I love you (y/n)..." Jeff slid his fingers into my entrance. _

_"I love you Jeff..." i said. _

Everything began to fade.

"I love you Jeff. I...I love you" i said. Waking up with a blush on my face, i looked around to see what had woken me from my slumber. Laughing Jack stood in the doorway, laughing silently.

"Shut the fuck up clown" i said.

"No, not that, it's just, you have a crush on the only person here who doesn't have emotions" LJ said.

"Wh-What?!" i said, pretty loud. LJ shut the door.

"Good thing these rooms are sound proof, hehahehahehahe"

"Please don't tell!" i grabbed onto his shirt.

"It's alright, i won't tell, (y/n)" LJ said, smiling evilly.

"Hmmm, what do you want in return?" i asked.

"Well, i want your phone number so you can return the favor when i need something"

I glared at him as he walked out of the room.

Wait, i thought, what was he doing in my room in the first place?

Waiting until morning, i went downstairs at ten o'clock and saw Jeff sitting down at the table eating oatmeal. I squeaked and he looked up at me. He smiled. I wasn't sure if it was intentional but it made me smile. I grabbed cereal and milk, a bowl and a spoon and sat down a few chairs away from him.

He grunted.

"Really? You aren't gonna sit by me? You're kidding me" he said.

"I just...i didn't know if..."

"I'm the only other person down here. Come over here" he said. I moved over to sit directly beside him. I hid my face, blushing bad.

"Look at me" he said. I shook my head.

"No"

"Look at me!" He said again. I looked at him, my face bright red.

"See, hard?"

"Noooo" i said.

We ate breakfast in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

How many months had I been here? Two? Three? I lost count. Time flew by so fast. Jeff and I spent every day together, he even took me killing. After about a month, he gave me his first kitchen knife. It was stained with blood and had a light brown wooden handle. I had told him I loved it, and I kill with it now. "Hey (y/n)!" Jeff called to me. "Yeah, Jeff?" "I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime? Like to dinner and a movie? W-With me?" He asked. Wow! Things were moving fast! "Sure I'd love to!" I said excitedly **sorry for th short chapter kitties ^~^ you'll see where I'm going with this**


	4. Chapter 4

We went to dinner at a pretty local place.

Well, as local as you can get living in a mansion with a bunch of murderers that is hundreds of miles from any store even. Well i suppose it isn't that local.

"Jeff? You ok? You've been kinda...on edge?" I asked. (Cliche tv moment XD) I looked at him, his hair sticking up, his fists tightly fisted, (well they are fists XD), he was vibrating almost.

"Yes I'm fine! Why wouldn't i be! It's not like this is my first date or anything! what about you? Youre a mess!" He rambled. I looked down at m black mini dress, shaved legs, black heels, i had straightened hair and i was sitting completely still.

"Oh totally, I'm a nervous wreck" i laughed. He smiled, not like he had a choice.

The movie we saw was called Maze Runner. I nearly peed, twice! Jeff was laughing histarically when he saw the blood soaked tank top.

"Well, I had fun, how about you?" I asked when he walked me to my room. Everyone was in bed.

"I did, i so did, it was fun, so fun! Wanna sleep with me tonight? Not sex but lets sleep lets go to sleep! My room!" Ne practically screamed.

"Okaaaay...well goodnight Jeff" i opened my door. He frowned and ran back to his room.

I then understood why he almost begged me to sleep in his room.

As i turned on the lights, a demonic being stood in my room.

'Zalgo!' I thought.

"Tsk tsk, my lovely kitty ran away" he said. Suddenly my ears rang, and i blacked out.

**SOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED! My mom has breast cancer now :'( but it isnt terminal so YAAAAAAAAAAAY SHELL GET BETTAH! **

**Kitties, promise me, don't leave me alone. Please don't! I'm so lonely lol but hey, ive got al my followers!**

**My pretty kitty needs some attention, dont you Ezmarelda?**

**Ezmarelda: meow**

**Lol shes my inspiration, love that Calico Kitty!**

**Ill update as much as i can**


End file.
